


You get kicked out of your room, too?

by buckywlnchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckywlnchester/pseuds/buckywlnchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and saw the 'we both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we're standing in the hallway avoiding each other' AU on tumblr and decided I definitely had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You get kicked out of your room, too?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a college AU where both Dean and Cas get kicked out of their rooms so their roommates can have sex. This leads to them becoming friends which eventually leads to sexytimes.
> 
> I can't write smut to save my life, however, so it isn't explicit.

Cas slammed the door with intended force. He was beginning to get pissed. It was only Wednesday and this was already the third time he had been kicked out of his dorm so his roommate Balthazar could bang some hot chick. Balthazar was seriously starting to get on his nerves. He had come to college so he could get an education, not listen to everyone around him having sex while he didn’t even get so much as an interested glance in his direction.

It wasn’t that he was ugly. Well, Cas didn’t think so anyways. His perpetual dark brown bedhead and lack of fashion expertise didn’t make him a knockout, but he wasn’t ugly. Just average. Completely, boringly average.

With great annoyance, Cas set up camp a few feet away from his door, plugging his laptop into the socket next to him. He had thought about running to the library, but it was already almost eleven and he knew they would end up closing soon. Might as well get some homework done, he decided. He was about a page in a half into his art history essay when Balthazar and his girl of the evening really started getting into it. He banged his head back into the cement brick wall in time with the girl’s moans. Yeah, he was getting really annoyed.

He was pulled from the internal rant he was currently scripting to give to Balthazar when a door a few doors down was slammed shut. He looked up to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen scowling with his laptop and books in hand. Upon seeing Cas, the man trudged over and sat on the opposite wall in front of Cas.

Cas had seen this guy before, obviously, since they lived in the same hall. He didn’t know a thing about him though, despite the fact that he was hot and had an affinity for wearing flannel, which secretly did things to Cas he probably shouldn’t mention out loud.

“Did you get kicked out of your room, too,” The guy asked with an annoyed smirk.

“Yep, my roommate is currently banging a red head, as you can tell by the wonderful noises coming through my door.” The man smiled at Cas, and oh god, his smile was even more hot than Cas would have ever imagined.

“Yeah, Benny is currently fucking my best friend from high school. That is something I certainly do not want a mental image of,” The guy said with a shudder. “My name is Dean by the way.”

“Castiel, but you can call me Cas. I know my name is a mouthful.”

“Cas,” Dean said, “I like it.” With that, Dean opened his laptop and began to study. They worked in comfortable silence, only the sound of the girl in Cas’s dorm room coming through the door.

 

 

***

 

About a week later, Cas was set up in the hallway in the spot he now claimed as his own, when Dean slammed the door and slumped down next to him.

“So, who is it this time,” Dean asked with a cocky grin.

“Some brunet guy. I think he’s on the basketball team. He’s so freaking tall, I have no idea how they’re going to do it on those tiny dorm beds. Oh my god, if they do it on the floor I’m going to kill Balthazar,” Cas said, fake gagging at the thought, which caused Dean to laugh. God, Cas loved Dean’s laugh.

“Well at least with Benny it’s only with Jo. I never have to worry about strangers in my room.” Dean said, setting up camp right next to Cas. Usually Dean sat on the opposite wall across from Cas. This was new. This was new and distracting and Cas really, really liked being this close to Dean because oh my god he smelled so good. Like sawdust and musk and fancy aftershave. God he must have just shaved. Cas would bet his miniscule entire life savings that Dean’s face was super smooth and soft and oh god now Cas was thinking about licking Dean’s face and that was not a thought he wanted to explore with the man sitting right next to him.

Cas cleared his throat, willing away the thoughts and his half hard erection in order to try to concentrate on his chemistry homework. Chemistry, he huffed at the thought, why do they even make art students take chemistry? He was pretty sure that this could be counted as torture. After about five minutes of attempting to balance some stupid chemical equations, Cas shoved his laptop off him with a groan, flailed his arms, and slumped over onto the floor. Dean busted up laughing.

“Having trouble there, bud?” Dean said in between laughs.

“Yes,” Cas mumbled, trying to emphasize his disdain, “Why the hell do they make art students take chemistry? That’s just evil. It’s evil and I suck at it.”

“So you’re an art major then? I can see it. Well, you just so happen to be in luck, because I’m an engineering major and happen to be very, very good at math and chem,” Dean said, flashing Cas his thousand watt smile.

“Ooooh, an engineer. I bet you have girls flocking all around you trying to get a piece of that so you’ll remember them when you get rich,” Cas teased, sitting back up to lean against the wall.

“Girls,” Dean said with a laugh and a small smile, “Girls aren’t really my thing.” And that, that was the exact last thing Castiel Michael Novak ever expected to come out of Dean Winchester’s mouth. His shock must have shown, because Dean, suddenly looking incredibly nervous quickly spat out, “I mean – fuck, sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable – I just, sorry – I can go…” Dean said, shutting his book and grabbing his things.

“No, no, no! Sorry, that probably made me seem like a dick. Really it’s fine, please stay,” Cas begged. “I just was not expecting that at all. I’m gay, too. Completely, one hundred and fifty percent gay. I just was not expecting that. In my experience, ten out of ten times, the hot guys I meet are always completely straight. I just was not expecting that…” Cas suddenly stopped rambling. He stopped when he realized what he had just said. He had just called Dean hot. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth. He had just word vomited all over Dean and called him hot. Oh god, Cas thought, what has he done?

Cas looked nervously up at Dean, but what he saw was not what he was expecting. Instead of looking pissed off or disgusted or repulsed by Cas, Dean was smiling. Dean was smiling that smile that set Cas’s insides on fire. He had just called Dean hot and Dean was smiling at him. Except, for some reason that seemed absolutely terrifying. Oh god, Cas was going to vomit.

Before Cas could make a bigger ass out of himself, Dean laughed, quickly easing the tension. “Hey, well, it’s almost one. I should probably get to bed. Is it too much to ask for your number?” Dean sheepishly asked. Cas, too dumbstruck for words, just nodded and jotted his number down on Dean’s notebook.

“Night Cas,” Dean said as he got up and made his way back to his dorm. Cas barely managed to choke out a, “Night Dean,” before the door was closing. It wasn’t Cas’s fault that Dean had such an awesome ass.

Cas was still in too much shock to even register the grunts coming from inside his dorm.

 

 

***

 

Dean had texted Cas the next day. And then the next. And then the next. And then on Friday they went and got coffee and Cas was so happy and excited that he thought there was a good chance that he might actually explode.

He learned about Dean’s family. He loved watching how Dean’s face lit up when he talked about his little brother Sam. He learned about how his Uncle-but-not-really-uncle Bobby had raised them when his Dad’s mental health had turned for the worst. He learned about his love for cars, especially his 1967 Impala which Cas totally wanted to bang him in, and that he actually was really enjoying his engineering classes. He learned that, like Cas, Dean too was a sophomore, and that they both were really looking forward to winter break.

In turn, Cas told him about his crazy, novelist father Chuck. He talked about his sweets obsessed brother Gabriel who owned a bakery in the next town over. He talked about how he didn’t know his mother, never would, and how he wanted to teach art to high schoolers when he was done with his degree.

They talked about their likes and dislikes, their shared love for Star Wars and the Lord of the Rings, and everything in between. Yeah, Cas was pretty much smitten.

So when Cas sent Dean a text that next Tuesday night, complaining about being kicked out again so Balthazar could bang yet another person, Dean was there in an instant. Except, instead of sitting down, Dean looked at Cas with that smile that melted his insides and said, “I know this is kinda your spot and all, but Benny and Jo are out on a date, so you’re more than welcome to come study in my room.” And goddammit that was not an offer Cas was about the pass up, so he quickly grabbed his things and followed Dean to his room.

Dean’s dorm was basically just how Cas expected. It was fairly clean, there were was an Indiana Jones poster on the wall, (Dean practically gushed when he had told Cas about his love for Harrison Ford), and books piled everywhere. So Cas made himself comfortable on Dean’s bed while Dean grabbed his homework. Cas tried really, really hard to do his homework. Like he tried _really_ hard. But he was in Dean’s bed, with Dean sitting right next to him, their thighs and shoulders were touching and Dean had that adorable look he gets when he’s trying to really concentrate. He tried to focus on the art critique he was supposed to be writing, but all he could think about was how he wanted to straddle Dean’s lap and be fucked so good he’d feel it for a week. Yeah, he was definitely not going to get any homework done.

Noticing Cas’s staring, Dean looked up and asked, “What? I thought you were doing homework?”

“Well, I was trying,” Cas grumbled with a smirk, “But you’re kinda really distracting.” Hesitantly he look up into Dean’s eyes.

“You think this is distracting?” He said with an air of innocence, “Buddy, I’ll show you distracting.” And before Cas could even register Dean’s words, Dean’s lips were on his and it was amazing and perfect and holy shit, Cas should probably kiss Dean back. So he did. And after a while he tentatively ran his tongue across the seam of Dean’s lips, begging to be let in so he could taste Dean. And god, Dean tasted better than Cas could have ever thought. Hell, he couldn’t even articulate what Dean tasted like, other than it was just simply and purely _Dean_. Feeling a bit bolder, Cas shoved the engineering book off of Dean’s lap and straddled his thighs as he cupped Dean’s face in his hands. Dean grabbed onto Cas’s waist as Cas grinded his hips into Dean’s lap and oh god, Dean was hard. Dean was hard and currently had his tongue down Cas’s throat and was pulling Cas’s hip down harder into his lap. It was amazing, purely amazing.

And then the door open. He heard a girl giggle before he was jumping out of Dean’s lap and slamming down to sit on the bed.

“Holy shit, Benny! Dean’s finally getting some action!” A blonde, petite girl, who Cas assumed was Jo, teased.

“Well I was working on it, until you had to barge in and ruin the fucking moment,” Dean mumbled, snagging Cas’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Feeling awkward and really out of place, Cas started to laugh. He didn’t know why, but this entire situation seemed really hilarious to him, so he just started giggling. And apparently his laughter was contagious because within a few moments, everyone in the room was laughing.

After being properly introduced to Jo and Benny, all four decided that they could look out past the weirdness of their meeting and decided to watch the newest Captain America movie.

 

***

 

They hung out constantly. They did their homework together between make out sessions and getting food. They studied and bitched about their classes. Cas was thoroughly and completely content. He liked Dean. Like really liked Dean. More than he had probably every liked someone before. They worked together perfectly, and when they did fight, they always worked it out. Cas discovered that the best part about fighting was the makeup sex.

Cas didn’t think it could get any better. Cas, however, was wrong. One night not long before finals week, he and Dean were studying in his dorm. Studying, however, wasn’t exactly what either of them had on their minds, and it didn’t take long for the studying to turn into making out with Cas’s hand down Dean’s pants. They were really getting into it, Cas working his way down, kissing Dean’s torso when Balthazar just had to walk in the fucking room. But Cas didn’t mind, not one little bit.

“Little busy here, Balth. Why don’t you go study in the hallway for a bit,” Cas said, punctuating each word with a kiss, working his way even further down Dean’s stomach, stopping just short of his destination. With an annoyed huff, Balthazar grabbed his books and sulked out to the hallway.

Cas made sure he was extra loud when Dean fucked him so that Balthazar could hear him on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at buckywlnchester.tumblr.com and we can cry together over destiel and my love for Dean Winchester and Cas's stupid trenchcoat.


End file.
